Arcenciel
by MissLundi
Summary: Fic yaoi qui fait plus ou moins écho à ma précédente. Near, Mello, Winchester et de l'orage... Et encore de la pluie jamais deux sans trois il parait...


_**Disclaimer : **__Near, Mello et Matt ont été élevés par Takeshi Obata, Tsugumi Ohba, et Roger. Je ne suis que de passage._

_**Spoiler :**__ Cette fic est le pendant de ma précédente, « Pas de pluie, pas d'arc-en-ciel », cependant elle ne contient pas de spoil. C'est juste mieux quand on connaît l'histoire…_

_**Commentaire :**__ Je me demande qui de Mello ou de Near est le plus coloré. En peinture, mélangez toutes les couleurs ensembles et vous obtiendrez du noir. Mais éclatez le spectre de la lumière blanche, et c'est l'arc-en-ciel qui vous saute aux yeux. À noter cependant qu'un noir crée par mélange de couleurs (contrairement à un noir artificiel sorti du tube) est un noir très lumineux… Finalement, c'est complètement opposé, mais ça revient au même…_

_Je n'ai pas exploité aussi bien que je l'aurait souhaité cette idée de spectre lumineux, mais je ne sais pas trop quel autre moyen adopter._

Au fait, c'est Kaori-same qui m'as convertie au MelloxNear, merci à elle. Lisez du Kaori-same, c'est bon pour la santé.

_Il restera sans doute des fautes d'orthographe, j'en suis désolée. Cependant, n'hésitez pas à me signaler celles que vous repérez, je m'empresserai de les corriger. Toute review quelle qu'elle soit, même méchante ou niaise, est la bienvenue (je ne pouvais qu'imaginer la joie des auteurs d'en recevoir avant de commencer à publier sur fanfiction, mais maintenant je sais… )_

**Arc-en-ciel**

Il pleuvait sur Winchester depuis que le jour s'était levé. La grisaille indifférente du ciel délavé déversait des litres d'eau sur les gargouilles émoussées de la cathédrale. Des cloches, lourdes et puissantes, avaient sonné toute la matinée, avec une lenteur qui n'avait donné rien de moins que l'impression que le cœur allait s'arrêter.

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée, mais le son demeurait aux oreilles de Near. Oppression. Tandis qu'un orage violent déchirait la voûte, la résonance dans sa tête prenait des figures sonores monstrueuses qui semblaient rire cruellement. Ne supportant pas le vide immense de la salle de jeu, le garçon avait construit de véritables murailles de cartes, s'enfermant avec ses jouets auxquels il ne touchait pourtant plus. Un genou ramené près du visage, il triturait frénétiquement une mèche de cheveux blancs. Near avait une peur pesante de l'orage.

Mello était plutôt de ceux que l'orage rendait hystériques. Les éclairs fendaient le ciel avec une vivacité qui l'électrisait. Fidèle à ses habitudes, il courait bruyamment dans les couloirs de l'orphelinat en compagnie des quelques autres enfants que l'orage n'effrayait pas. Pourtant, ce jour-là, au lieu de ressentir son euphorie habituelle, c'était une sorte de rage paniquée qui le tenait depuis le saut du lit. Matt en avait fait les frais toute la matinée, puis il avait décidé de se replier dans la chambre pour jouer à la console sous la couette, tandis que Mello allait passer ses nerfs ailleurs. La plupart des enfants étaient confinés dans les dortoirs, si bien que sans sa présence turbulente, l'orphelinat eût été calme comme un cimetière.

Le groupe d'enfants qui jouait dans les couloirs passa devant la grande porte de la salle de jeu. Mello s'arrêta. Il observa un instant les murailles de carte, puis regarda s'éloigner le groupe. Near était là-bas dedans, plongé dans son monde. Sans doute tétanisé par l'orage. Mello fut pris d'une vive envie d'aller l'embêter, d'aller flanquer un coup de pied dans la fourmilière. Near était en position de faiblesse, il le savait. Ce ne serait pas très glorieux. Mais d'un côté, l'envie de faire réagir ce crétin était trop belle.

…

Tant pis.

Mello se jeta sur la muraille. Les cartes volèrent. Un grondement de tonnerre retentit tandis qu'il émergeait devant Near dans un tourbillon blanc, noir, rouge. Les doigts de l'albinos s'immobilisèrent dans ses cheveux. Il leva le regard vers Mello qui le fixait de ses yeux bleus aux éclats d'acier. Il s'approcha de lui, le sourire mauvais, et s'accroupit. « Alors, on a peur de l'orage ? » La salle de jeu fut vivement éclairée durant quelques secondes, puis un craquement résonna dans le ciel. Near mobilisa toute sa volonté pour rester inexpressif, mais il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Le sourire de Mello s'élargit. Alors comme ça la chôse blanche était humaine hein. Il l'avait vu trembler, cependant, il en voulait plus. Une idée lui traversa fugitivement l'esprit. Non. Mauvaise idée. Pourtant… le frapper ne servirait à rien, et il n'allait pas attendre là que les éclairs se fassent tout seul…

…

Mello regarda le couloir derrière lui. Les enfants étaient partis depuis longtemps. Il se tourna vers Near et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, tandis que celui-ci ouvrait de grands yeux surpris. Il joua quelques instants avec les lèvres de son rival puis se recula pour constater le résultat. Les joues de l'albinos s'étaient teintées de rose et sa respiration ne semblait plus tout à fait calme. Son regard reflétait une profonde interrogation. Satisfait, mais pas encore assez, Mello posa une main sur la joue empourprée et la fit glisser sur la nuque de Near. Il s'approcha à nouveau pour déposer quelques baisers dans son cou. « Nnh… » Il ne pu retenir un faible gémissement et Mello sentait ses défenses tomber les unes après les autres. Il déboutonna la chemise blanche en mordillant son oreille, puis commença à faire courir ses mains sur le petit corps frémissant de Near. Sa sensitivité éveillée, l'albinos plissait ses yeux gris au regard perdu, et sa respiration avait pris un rythme saccadé, presque compulsif. « Ha… Me… Mello… », soupira-t-il sous les caresses. La rage de Mello s'était calmée, mais la sensation de panique qui le tenait ce jour-là ne le quitta pas. Il plaqua Near au sol et commença à couvrir son corps de baisers. Ses gémissements agissaient dans son cerveau comme une drogue. Et sans comprendre pourquoi, chaque son, chaque frémissement de Near ressemblait à une couleur. C'était comme si la lumière, frappée par le mauvais temps furieux, avait éclaté en une infinité de couleurs toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Mello sentait que la peur de Near s'était dissipée pour laisser place au plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Il sentait que la beauté de ce qu'il ressentait venait de lui. Near avait une fois de plus le dessus sur lui. Et il sentait que sa panique à lui était toujours là, venant de bien plus loin, et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Et malgré toute la volonté qu'il déploya, poussé à bout, Mello éclata en sanglots. Il posa sa tête à côté de l'épaule de Near qui reprenait une respiration normale, et pleura.

Dehors, l'orage s'était calmé. La pluie s'était faite plus fine et les nuages laissaient passer quelques rayons de soleil, si bien que sur la grisaille du ciel, un frêle arc-en-ciel qui ne tiendrait pas longtemps se dessina. Near avait retrouvé son calme, mais une triste lourdeur pesait toujours sur lui. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Mello qui pleurait, et ferma les yeux tandis qu'il commençait à jouer avec une mèche blonde.


End file.
